La Troll d'histoire du petit chaperon rouge
by Calimello
Summary: Un troll, une arrière grand-mère, une tarte à la crème et une petite fée au caractère bien trempé... une autre version du petit chaperon rouge, plus déjantée et... débile, surtout !


_**La Troll d'histoire du petit chaperon rouge**_

Et voilà, encore une parodie du « petit chaperon rouge » ! Sauf que celle-là, elle est particulière, parce que y'a _plein_ de machins et de trucs magiques. Déjà, le loup… est un troll. Comme je connais pas son nom, on va l'appeler Truc. Ou Machin, ou Bidule, au choix.

Le « petit chaperon rouge » s'appelle Alice, et s'est transformée en petite fée aux nattes rouges depuis qu'elle a mangé un champignon dans un pays merveilleux (pour plus de détails, s'adresser à Lewis Carroll).

Et la grand-mère… en fait c'est l'arrière-grand-mère. L'arrière-grand-mère donc… eh bien, je vous dit juste que c'est une sorcière. Et qu'elle a 119 ans.

Come on. And… action !

Donc Alice, toute de rouge vêtue, va rendre visite à son _arrière-_grand-mère (qui s'appelle Georgette) qui a attrapé un mange-bougeotte (c'est un virus qui fait qu'on est faaaaaaaatiguééééééé(e)… et de mauvaise humeur. Déjà que Georgette n'est pas réputée pour son doux caractère… ). Alice porte un panier dans lequel il y a une **GROSSE** tarte à la crème et une bouteille de rhum. Évidemment, c'est pour Georgette.

Bon. Alors Alice avance rapidemment, parce qu'elle a pas toute la journée, et que Georgette aime pas le retard.

Et c'est là que le troll (Truc. Ou Machin, ou Bidule) lui tombe littéralement dessus. Et oui, il a trébuché sur une racine. Alice couine comme une souris, parce qu'un troll, ça pèse au moins 300 kilos. Le troll se relève (c'est pas vraiment dans ces habitudes de rester comme un crêpe sur le sol) et la petite fée lui balance la ** GROSSE** tarte à la crème en pleine poire pour se venger. _Because_ en plus, il s'est même pas excusé. Évidemment, Truc-Machin-Bidule est pas content, mais bon, il vaut mieux être méfiant face à une gamine qui tartinàlacrème un troll de 2,99 mètres. Il lui demande donc le plus gentiment* possible :

- Dis moi, ma chère enfant, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Chez mon arrière-grand-mère, Georgette, qui est malade. Je lui apporte une bouteille de rhum.

Alors là, Bidule se met à baver, parce que la tarte lui a donné faim, et que les grand-mères (pardon, arrière-grand-mères) ont toujours bon goût. Il essaie de ruser (et c'est pas facile, car les trolls sont quand même particulièrement bêtes).

- Faisons un jeu. Prenons deux chemins différents ; le premier qui arrive chez ta grand-maman a gagné un paquet de bonbons !

Bien sûr, Alice est loin d'être idiote, et elle comprend tout de suite que c'est un piège pour essayer de manger Georgette. Mais elle a envie de s'amuser, et décide de jouer le jeu ; après tout, tout le monde a le droit de rigoler !

- Oh oui oh oui oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Prends ce chemin-là, j'emprunte celui-ci.

Le troll est TROLLement content : non seulement elle est tombée dans le panneau, mais en plus, elle a choisi le chemin le plus long ! Pas de beaucoup, d'accord, mais le plus long quand même.

Les concurrents se mettent en position. 3, 2, 1, départ ! Machin s'élance, Alice aussi, et ils courent.

Le troll court comme un troll** c'est à dire TROLLement vite. Il veut arriver le premier pour manger Georgette l'arrière-grand-mère.

Alice court aussi, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle veut pas arriver trop en retard, sinon y'aura plus rien à voir. Et puis, elle doit racheter une tarte à la crème au village, sinon Georgette va lui en vouloir. Ah, et un paquet de bonbons aussi. Pour l'ironie.

Pendant qu'Alice fait les courses, le troll arrive chez l'arrière-Mère-Grand. Il frappe à la porte et contrefait sa voix :

- Grand-Maman, c'est moi, Alice ! Je t'apporte une tarte à la crème et une bouteille de rhum !

Georgette est pas franchement stupide. Elle comprend qu'Alice a rencontré une grosse créature affamée et la lui a envoyée, comme cadeau. Elle a bien fait, _because_ l'arrière-grand-mère commence à s'ennuyer ferme, enfouie sous ses draps, une bouillote sur la tête, un thermomètre dans la bouche.

Georgette recrache le thermomètre, envoie balader la bouillote (et les draps avec), se lève, enfile son plus beau kimono, et attache une ceinture _noire_ autour de sa taille. Ben oui, dommage pour le troll, la Grand-Maman a pratiqué _tous_ les sports de combats, est ceinture noire depuis l'âge de 8 ans, et a détenu la place de championne du monde pendant 52 ans. Après, elle s'est retirée de la compétition. Et, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait toujours le titre. Si en plus on ajoute le fait qu'elle est sorcière, on comprend que le troll va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La grand-mère s'adresse au troll (qui est toujours derrière la porte) :

- Avec ton pied ma porte il faut défoncer,

Ainsi seulement tu pourras entrer !

Le troll la prend au mot, et défonce la porte. Mais quand il passe le seuil… VLAN ! Georgette lui balance une boule de feu en pleine face. Truc est pas content du tout. Il est plus tartinàlacrèmé, il est tartinàlacrème-brûlé. Il s'avance, menaçant, vers l'arrière-grand-mère. Qui lui attrape la cheville.

C'est le moment que choisis Alice pour arriver. Elle pose son panier (n'importe où, c'est pas important), et va s'asseoir sur le buffet bas pour assister au spectacle.

Georgette fait tournoyer le troll au-dessus de sa tête. Quand elle le lâche, Bidule s'envole, emporte une partie du toit avec lui, et atterit dans le comté voisin.

L'arrière grand-mère salue son arrière-petite-fille, la remercie de son cadeau, puis range soigneusement son kimono.

Ensuite, les deux damoiselles mangent la tarte à la crème, Georgette boit la bouteille de rhum en _entier_, et Alice mange _tous_ les bonbons.

Quand la petite fée repart, la championne se remet sous les draps, reprend son thermomètre et sa bouillote, et attend avec impatience la prochaine visite de son arrière-petite-fille.

*Comme si un troll pouvait parler gentiment !

**C'est normal en même temps !


End file.
